The Meaning of Love and Hatred
by puddinmartinez
Summary: Sarah has long since her time in the Labyrinth of The Goblin Kings Realm experienced misplaced feelings for Jareth; it's ruler. Will a flame of passion burn between them, or will it be of hatred.
1. Masked Emotions

**The Meaning of Love and Hatred**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY JIM HENSON.**

**

* * *

**

**I swear, when I look at the sun for a while and glance away I can see his face. The one who took my brother from me… My brother I irresponsibly wished away.**

**-Jareth- My thoughts and dreams still cling to him. I never would have thought someone could anger, frighten, and mesmerize me the way he has. The Goblin King… Heh! I would be the one person to have something out of this world happen to them and not be able to share it with anyone, knowing if I did I'd more than likely be passed off as insane.**

**It's been a few years now since my adventure and my birthday just so happens to be today! Hoggle said that he would get me something, but that it will be homemade! I'm guessing its food? Clothing? Hehehe you never know with him! **

**Lying on my bed I try to focus on things of this world… but they don't intrigue me as the labyrinth and its beauty. And most of all its ruler. **

* * *

"**Your majesty, may I ask a question sire?" asked a scaly and half dazed goblin.**

"**Only if you don't begin to ask more than usual…" replied The Goblin King.**

"**Well, it seems your gloriousness that every time I enter you chamber sir, you're looking in on that mortal. May I ask why… your most exuberant one?" Said the goblin scared and yet curious.**

**Turning the crystal ball back to nothingness in his hands Jareth replied, "I find her interesting. Nothing more. Nothing of importance to you... My reasons are my own; I think I've had enough prattle. Leave me." **

**A curious and brave goblin to have asked such personal questions took his leave of the king, and thought of how on any other day he would have gotten the end of His Majesty's boot, for nosing around.**

–**Yes, his majesty must have feelings for this girl… She did beat the Labyrinth, maybe in the process as well his heart.- thought the goblin while on his way to collect a list of other chores.**

* * *

"**Hoggle… Hoggle… Where are you? Today's my birthday you said you'd be here." Yelled out Sarah. **

"**You promised…" a single tear trickled down Sarah's cheek. **

**It's almost midnight now, and he's still not here. Something doesn't feel right. He's always here when he says he will be.**

**`knock`knock`knock`**

"**Hold on a minute!" yelled Sarah. Moments passed as she tried to regain her composure and brighten up her face to hide the sadness.**

"**You can come in now!" she yelled.**

"**Hey kiddo, what ya doing?" asked Sarah's father.**

"**Nothing just sitting around, my friends were supposed to come over but they weren't able to make it today… But that's okay cause I'll probably find out why they couldn't come tomorrow." Replied Sarah.**

"**I'm sorry honey. Maybe I can help make up their absence?" said her father concerned.**

"**Nah, don't worry about me I'll be find dad! I guess I needed the time alone anyway just to think." Said Sarah.**

"**Well, honey I'll be in my study if you need me." Closing the door he waved.**

"**Thanks dad!" sighing Sarah picked up the phone and dialed her friend lacey's cell.**

"**Hey lace! What are you up to?" asked Sarah happily.**

"**Nothing much just sitting on my ass! I think I might read a book in a little bit!" said lacey cheerily.**

"**Yeah my birthday kind of went to crap… I'm all alone for it and I understand that you can't be here because you're in California right now but I'm just tired of being alone." Said Sarah sadly.**

"**Awww, wish I was there. We'd have a blast just you and me! But, we can make up for that when I get back! How about me you and a titty bar!" Lacey laughed trying to cheer up Sarah.**

"**Ha-ha! You're on Lace!" giggled Sarah.**

"**Well Sarah warah I'm gunna read my book now and head off to bed! Call me tomorrow? Same time?" asked Lacey.**

"**Sure sure! Till tomorrow then! Bye lace!" Replied Sarah faking happiness. **

**Sarah thought out loud, "I wish I could see him for real and not just in a dream…"**

**

* * *

**

**The Goblin King sat in his bed chambers and felt an unusual magic tugging at him. Watching himself begin to materialize he was prepared now for anything that lied in waiting when he gained back mass.**

**Lying on her bed, Sarah laughed nervously that she had realized she had made a wish without meaning to, and hoped nothing would come of it. The last time she made a wish her life felt as if it lied in ruins… literally…**

**Rolling over she tried to be lulled into sleep by the humming of the air conditioner.**

**`Floor boards creak…`**

**Hearing the noise Sarah stiffened, and feared what she might see when she turned to look at the noise.**

**She thought of the many ways to do so… to suddenly pop up and be done with it, or pretend to roll over and peek through her long lashes…**

**Choosing the first action she popped up deciding she'd have better reaction time if it was something dangerous in her room.**

**Catching her breath, she stared into those beautiful mismatched eyes she stared into all those years ago. `Jareth`**

"**Did you summon me?" he asked impatiently and confused. **

"**No… Yes… I don't know…" said Sarah looking away from him now, too embarrassed of her wish and the true meaning of her dreams should they be revealed to him. **

"**I have no time for games… How did you get me here without wishing someone away..?" said Jareth curiously.**

"**I don't know, I just wished for someone… not anyone in particular." Said Sarah now flushed.**

"**You wished for someone and here I am?" Jareth said knowingly.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** If you have any tips/advice feel free to give it!^^**

**Please Review, it's good on my motivation and inspirational skills! :P**


	2. An Eventful Reunion

**The Meaning of Love and Hatred**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY JIM HENSON.**

**

* * *

**

"**Yes, here you are, and I didn't ask for you, nor would I want to..." Replied Sarah coolly, yet defensively.**

**Mentally slapping herself for that comment in her mind, knowing it to be cruel, but she couldn't allow him to know of the feelings she'd been having for him since her little adventure in the Underground.**

"**Be that as it may to you, here I am. And, now I'm leaving. Goodbye Sarah." Said the Goblin King.**

**Realizing his last words, Sarah spun around to face him.**

"**WAIT!" yelled Sarah as his body rematerialized back in her bedroom at her last words. **

"**Yes?" said Jareth impatiently. **

"**I just wanted to say that I think the reason you were brought here out of my wish is that I was worried about Hoggle. He never made it to see me for my birthday, and I'm very worried about him! It's not like him to stand me up on a day that is so important to me!" said Sarah eagerly. **

**Sarah walked over to sit on her bed, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded over the mythical man standing before her. Sarah thought of how much more beautiful The Goblin King was to her than their meeting before. – No, I must not think of Jareth as such, Hoggle needs me… Not my thoughts of his ruler! - Sarah mentally yelled at herself.**

**Jareth crinkled his eyebrows together and thought her statement over. "And what exactly did you wish for word verbatim? Indeed to help hogwart that is…" said Jareth.**

**Sarah shot Jareth an angry glare knowing he was trying to get under her skin. Quite aware of the fact that The Goblin King thrives off playing head games as well as those that involve the heart.**

**Not that Jareth cared for the being that is Hoggle, but he enjoyed her annoyed stare from the nickname hogwart. – I may come to use this name more often… hogwart… Heh- thought Jareth now very amused at the thought.**

"**It's none of your business, I just wanted to see Hoggle is all…!" said Sarah blushing even more furiously.**

"**He never breaks his promises, and he promised he'd be here. I'm afraid he's in some sort of trouble… He should be here!" yelled Sarah trying to get her point.**

"**No need to raise ones voice. I am standing right here in front of you… It's quite rude for a Lady to raise her voice to a King." said Jareth teasingly and took a step forward in Sarah's direction.**

**Jareth walked over to Sarah's dresser and stared at the sculpture meant to resemble himself. Inwardly chuckling he stared back at Sarah now standing up and in stance o f anger.**

"**I won't apologize because of my concern and the lack of yours, but please will you help me to find him? I don't have time for your games." asked Sarah cringing at her helplessness in this matter.**

"**I may offer my temporary assistance, if that is what you wish Sarah Williams." Said Jareth.**

"**It is what I wish, I'm worried for him. What if he's in danger? There are all sorts of evil things in your Labyrinth!" stated Sarah. –Even you Jareth, but you are beautiful.- thought Sarah. Shaking her head from her strayed thoughts, she looked to Jareth. Not looking at him but more so through him.**

"**If you would be so kind… Your wish please." Replied Jareth impatiently.**

**Undecided as to if this was the best solution for her concern of Hoggle, Sarah stuttered over her first few words.**

"**I… I… wish. I… I wish the Goblin King would take me away." Said Sarah unsure of her wording.**

**Jareth grinned and stared deeply into Sarah's eyes, stepping forward he grabbed her waist and held her to him. He dipped his head towards her neck and inhaled her scent, raising his head to her ear he whispered, "As you wish."**

**Backing away from Sarah he materialized into thin air.**

"**What of my wish? Come back!" yelled Sarah.**

**Just now noticing her bedroom and everything in it looked as if being sucked into some whirlpool, screaming Sarah grabbed onto the headboard of her bed. Her whole world crashing back into the vortex of light and consuming darkness she had just once experienced a long time ago.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** Loving the Reviews :D Keep'em Coming!^^ Hoping to have 3****rd**** Ch. Up soon! 3**

"

-


	3. Crashing Around You

***I do not own any of the Characters in this story!***

**Sarah felt as though she was lying on the ground, lush grass beneath her body. The smell of gardenia and lavender crossed her senses. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was indeed on the ground, in a garden. Sitting up a little too fast Sarah grasped her head from the sudden pain reverberating throughout her body. Sitting for a moment still rubbing the back of her head, she took in the scenery before her.**

**-I must be in the Goblin Kingdom…- thought Sarah.**

**The Goblin King stood behind Sarah quietly, gauging her reaction to being back in his lands. He decided to break the silence, and walked around her extending his silken gloved hand to assist her up from the ground.**

"**Let's get you up and about shall we?" said Jareth smoothly.**

**Sarah looked upon Jareth for a moment not sure as to accept his assistance. **

**Not saying a word, she reached forward and grabbed his hand. She struggled with getting on her feet, but soon stabilized. **

**Sarah looked at Jareth taking in his handsome features, still adjusting to the fact that she was indeed back in the Goblin Kingdom. It wasn't too long ago that she had fought for her brothers return back to their home. She had played out their final moments after beating the Labyrinth many times over and over, wondering what the outcome would have been had she chosen to take Jareth up on his offer. **

**She didn't fully understand what he had been offering her; she was still a teenager at that point of time.**

–**He hasn't aged a day since I've last seen him- though Sarah. –So beautiful-.**

**Realizing she still held his hand Sarah hastily pulled her hand away from Jareth, and looked away in embarrassment.**

**Jareth smiled at the sudden flush of Sarah's cheeks.**

"**We'll retire to my castle for the night, and then we'll begin our search." Stated Jareth.**

"**We should start searching right away, there is daylight still left!" said Sarah loudly.**

**Jareth stared intently at Sarah, "We will do this my way, you begged for my help. Not the other way around. We'll start fresh in the morning, you will obey Sarah!" said the Goblin King angrily.**

**Sarah clenched her jaw, trying hard to not fight him. She nodded her head to him in approval, and began following him down a broken pathway towards the castle. **

**This was his territory now; she had to go by his rules no matter how mad he made her. She realized he could send her back at any point he deemed necessary, and if saving Hoggle meant putting up with Jareth being a controlling pompous ass, then she'd have to do it. **

**Jareth hummed a tune while walking; Sarah tried to place where she had heard the wonderful melody before. She wanted to ask about it but didn't in fear he'd quit reciting it.**

**Once upon the castle gates, Jareth waved his hand in front of him and they slowly opened. Looking around it seemed empty. This land before seemed so lively and wild upon her first visit, and now it was just the opposite. There were no foot soldiers or townsmen in the streets, the market wards looked bare. No lights illumined the darkness, just the silence of the night, and the sound of their footsteps in the gravel that seemed to echo off the walls around them.**

**-I wonder where they all have gone…- **

**As if to answer her thoughts Jareth said, "When you beat the Labyrinth, they all disappeared."**

"**What do you mean? You're saying this is my fault?" Sarah asked astonished at his words.**

"**In a way yes, but it is also partly mine." Replied the Goblin King sadly.**

**Sarah thought back on Jareth's words of "they all disappeared…" **

"**Wait a minute… You knew that Hoggle wasn't here, because none of them are here, you tricked me!" Sarah panicked.**

"**Yes, in a way I did. I'm surprised it took you this long before questioning me Sarah." Said the Goblin King.**

"**You brought me here even though you could have told me what happened in the first place. You have no right to play with me like I'm some toy!" yelled Sarah. **

"**I brought you back Sarah because you leaving the Labyrinth had something to do with their disappearance. I figured your return might have some affect, and bring them back!" yelled Jareth.**

**Sarah thought on this and decided to be the bigger person and that this situation wasn't going to get solved by them yelling at one another. Surprising both herself and Jareth, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry." Sarah whispered.**

**Jareth held her for a moment, then slowly pulling away from the embrace Jareth cupped Sarah's cheek while looking upon her longingly and said, "You should wash up for dinner, and we'll discuss the welfare of my subjects at that time. Your room is down this hall on the left." Jareth pointed down the dimly lit corridor, towards a door adorned in gold.**

"**I apologize for my behavior earlier." Said Jareth before vanishing into thin air.**


	4. A Realm Reborn

**Chapter 4: A Realm Reborn**

***I do not own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters!***

**Sarah ran her fingers through her hair, while observing her surroundings. A bed resided in the center of the room. The bedding was a deep color of royal blue and black, it was perfectly situated with decorated pillows of the same coloring that made it look most welcoming. Looking on to the windows Sarah felt a small draft hit her skin, bringing on a cool sensation. She noticed there was not any glass on the windows, they were open to the outside giving a spectacular view of the night's sky. **

**Walking further into the room the bathroom caught Sarah's eye, heading inside Sarah noticed a green formal gown hanging on the door, with matching heels standing on the side table. **

**Sarah shook her head. **

–**Is he seriously expecting me to wear this for dinner?- she thought.**

**Giving up, Sarah undressed and got into the tub. The water began to run of its own accord. Puzzled Sarah tried to control the water flow but there were no handles to turn! After filling halfway the water stopped, and Sarah noticed the water was the perfect temperature, and just the right amount of water as well!**

**-Must be some type of magical bathtub! I need to get me one of these!- Sarah giggled at her thoughts.**

**After washing up and putting on the dress laid out for her, Sarah left the room and wandered down the hall towards the main staircase leading to the dining hall. **

**Jareth was already in the dining hall when Sarah arrived. He was dressed in more formal attire as well. **

**Jareth smiled at Sarah and welcomed her to the table. He walked towards her and pulled out her chair, assisting her in seating. **

**Jareth sat at the head of the table and snapped his fingers. A huge display of meats, vegetables, and fruits now decorated the table from her end to his. **

**Sarah stared at the food in awe, not completely trained in the ways of etiquette. Sarah mimicked the Goblin Kings movements as far as proper silverware, and napkin use. Jareth smiled knowingly at Sarah's attempts to be proper. He was thoroughly amused, and yet he knew the topic of conversation was more than likely going to contain the subjects of previous events. Not letting that interfere with his temporary happiness he kept his focus on Sarah fumbling with her salad fork. **

**After a few moments of silence, Sarah unknowingly began to tap her fingers on the table.**

**Jareth cleared his throat and raised his right brow at her.**

"**Sorry. I was lost in thought, didn't realize what I was doing." Sarah mumbled setting her hands back in her lap.**

"**Tis' perfectly alright my dear, are you comfortable?" asked the King.**

"**No, I'm still worried about my friends, and not just them, I'm worried about the whole of this land." Replied Sarah.**

"**So where do you think the people of your lands have disappeared to?" asked Sarah sipping her wine.**

**Jareth shrugged his shoulders. "They could be anywhere to tell you the truth." Replied Jareth**

"**I've been trying to puzzle that out for a while; my last resort was to come to you for your aid. Yet I couldn't come to you willingly. I only have so much power as to entering the mortal realm. But you wishing for me gave me just enough power to cross over. A wish is very strong indeed, compelling even for a man such as I." said the Goblin King.**

**They sat in silence for the remaining duration of their meal. Sarah slowly stood and excused herself.**

"**I believe I'm going to bed." stated Sarah.**

**Jareth stood and walked over towards Sarah stopping a few feet away from her. Sarah turned heading towards the staircase. **

**Jareth had an inner battle with himself as to yet again revealing his feelings towards Sarah. He then decided why not just show her?**

"**Sarah wait!" called Jareth. "Before you do, there's been something I've been meaning to do for a very long time." said Jareth.**

**Sarah turned around and looked at him wide eyed, mouth slightly parted in wonder. She looked stunning. **

**Jareth closed the remaining distance between them and pulled Sarah towards himself by her waist. Jareth stared deeply into her eyes while his hands began tracing the lines of her body, lightly at first and then more forcefully, delighting in her curves. Sarah didn't know what to think, but she enjoyed his caresses and allowed him further exploration of her body. Wherever he touched, he left trails of fire. Jareth hugged her to him, and began planting small kisses along Sarah's neck, then her jaw working his way slowly up to her lips. **

**Sarah's mind was completely blank of everything but this magnificent man embracing her. An unusual feeling of warmth and butterflies filled Sarah up, consuming her. Reaching up, she drew him in closer by the neck and kissed him. Sliding her tongue against his lips she demanded entrance, he obliged. Kissing him was like having chocolate melting on your tongue, silky, smooth, and delicious. They stayed this way for what seemed like forever, but then Sarah began to pull away. She looked into his eyes; they held such power, and a gentleness of sorts.**

"**Why are you doing this, confusing me. You hate me. We're supposed to be enemies." Sarah said.**

"**I love you, Sarah… I always have." stated Jareth.**


End file.
